


Strange Company

by moon_hotel



Category: Tobaku Haouden Rei | Gambling Emperor Legend Zero
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 13:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_hotel/pseuds/moon_hotel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zero and Junko have some soup. That's all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Company

“You’re still a horrible person,” Zero says quietly, his dark glasses fogging up from the ramen they’re eating, “but I do want to apologize for one thing.”

“What’s that, sweetie?” Elizabeth Junko (“oh please, you can just call me Lizzie!”) says, leaning in.

“I’m sorry for insulting you back there,” he replies, a little awkwardly. “For calling you a bitch.”

Junko laughs a high-pitched, tittering laugh that could easily turn into a cackle. “Oh! Oh, ho ho ho! Don’t worry about it. What a _sweet_ boy! I’ve been called worse, believe me.” 

They’re sitting in a cramped little ramen shop somewhere in the alleys of Tokyo. It’s after midnight, and it’s the kind of place where a small television crackles and statics in the corner softly. It’s kind of nice, Zero thinks, even with the company.

“Let me treat you. I insist,” Junko says.

Zero looks at her suspiciously. “I thought I took all your money.”

“I can make more! Really, Zero, a woman like myself has many resources.” Her little sweetie’s face darkens into a glower, and she quickly explains. “I’ve been making the nightclub circuit again. Darts and things.”

“Just darts?”

“And boat racing. Have you ever been to see the boat races?” she effuses. “All those colors! My, it’s just marvelous!”

They fall silent for a couple seconds, Zero looking down into his ramen, Junko’s eyes sparkling with the memory of colored speedboats.

“You haven’t gotten that tooth filled in?” Zero asks, his eye catching on the hole in her grin. 

Junko blinks. “Oh? Ah? Oh!” she exclaims, placing her hand to her cheek. “Oh, my, of course not! Why, every time I run my tongue over it, it reminds me of you!” She flushes like a schoolgirl and hides her face. “Kyaaa! Oh, I’m sorry, I just…”

Despite himself, Zero tries to hide a smile.


End file.
